Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth (video game)
Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth is an American adventure-fantasy-comedy video game based on , being the first installment in the Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth series. It is developed by and published by Activision, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2019. Synopsis A young dragon discovers that a corrupt dragon is out to turn the Dragon Realms into her own image. As a result, he and his trustworthy fragonfly friend must travel through the region to discover why is she doing that and to stop her before it's too late. Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a young and brave dragon who decides to stop Ember from TBD. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - Spyro's longtime best friend who often acts as his mentor. Supporting *'Aeon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - an elder dragon who mentors Spyro in order to protect the Dragon Realms from Ember. *'Tina Painty' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a teenage Face Paint girl who aids Spyro with his quest to TBD. *'Hunter the Cheetah' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a skilled yet cowardly cheetah who is close to Spyro and TBD. * Antagonists *'Ember the Dragon' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - the game's false main antagonist who was manipulated by Ripto to conquer the Dragon Realms, being later freed from Ripto's curse after being defeated by Spyro. Despite being the false main antagonist, she still is the final boss. **'Pixy the Dragonfly' (voiced by ) - a female dragonfly who aids TBD. *'Ripto' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a short but menacing dinosaur who manipulates Ember into conquering the Dragon Realms, being the game's true main antagonist, even though he only appears briefly. **'Gulp' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD **'Crush' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Toasty' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD * * Enemies * Worlds *Dragon Realm **Tutorial **First Test **Second Test **Aeon (boss) *Artisans ** ** **TBD (mini-boss) **Fields **Toasty (boss) *Beast Makers ** ** **TBD (mini-boss) ** **TBD (boss) *Dream Realm ** ** **TBD (mini-boss) ** **TBD (boss) *Dark Dragon Realm ** ** **Gulp and Crush (mini-bosses) **Ember's Lair **Ripto (boss) *Space Between Spaces **Ember (final boss) Quotes Spyro and Sparx encounter Ember for the first time as Spyro blushes. *'Spyro:' She... she's a girl?! I can't beat up a girl! It'd be rude! *'Sparx:' But she's the one who is behind this. Don't tell it's love at first sight. *'Spyro:' Uhh... (innocently) Kinda? She's cute, okay?! Sparx facepalms as Ember overhears. *'Ember:' Hello, gorgeous. *'Sparx:' (shocked) Oh my, it is true. Dumb love. * ---- Tina finds Spyro unconscious as he groans. *'Tina:' Oh my goodness, are you okay? *'Spyro:' No, I'm not. A dragoness just beat me up. *'Tina:' Here, lemme help ya. She helps him to stand up. He sighs relieved. *'Spyro:' Thank you, young girl. *'Tina:' My pleasure. My name is Christina Painty, but everyone calls me Tina. *'Spyro:' Is Chris acceptable? * Trivia *Ripto's appearance as the true main antagonist was a major surprise as there was no news about him even appearing in the game. **According to the game's developers, they wanted to make it a secret until the game's release due to they wanting people to see Ember as a formidable enemy and not as a pawn. Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Toys for Bob Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas